Ennemy
by General Pingu
Summary: DarkNebula VS Galaxia, ou comment ton pire ennemi peut devenir ton meilleur allié. (Warning : Yaoi et mention de viol et violence)


**Moi : Ouah !  
Zoé : Quoi encore ? -.-'  
Moi : J'ai rien posté depuis un bail ...  
Zoé : Et alors ? J'étais bien en vacances moi  
Moi : .  
Zoé : Donc l'OS d'aujourd'hui.  
Moi : Celui-là je dois bien l'avouer il est ...  
Zoé : Bizarre :D  
Moi : C'est exactement ça, bizarre et OOC.  
Zoé : Ouais enfin remarque ça ne change pas vraiment de tes habitude  
Moi : Ouais mais celui là c'est quelque chose quand même ...  
**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304  
Titre : Ennemy  
_ _Manga_ _: BMF, UA_  
 _Pairing : Ryuga x Kyoya_  
 _Resumé : DarkNebula VS Galaxia, ou comment ton pire ennemi peut devenir ton meilleur allié. (Warning : Yaoi et mention de viol et violence)_  
 _Autre : très OOC (Oui encore une fois mais j'aime ça)_  
 _Disclamer : Si BMF m'appartenait Ryry serait beaucoup plus présent dans la série, et je serais riche ... mais c'est pas le cas T^T_

* * *

 **Ennemy**

Au milieu de la grande ville de MetalCity s'élevaient les tours de verres, deux grandes tours finies par une piste d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère et reliées par une grande salle d'entraînement au combat et au tire. Il s'agit là du QG de la Dark Nebula, une organisation criminelle trempée dans tout sortes de trafic : humain, drogue, arme, ainsi que divers autres activités illégales. À sa tête Doji, un homme méprisant brun avec une mèche blonde sur le devant de son visage, toujours affublé d'un costume mauve et de ses lunettes cachant ses yeux bleus brillants d'une lueur malsaine. À ses côtés son second, un adolescent d'à peine 17 ans : Ryuga, qui se démarquait facilement des autres par son apparence assez particulière, effectivement il avait des cheveux blancs argent _(oui cette couleur existe u_u)_ marqués d'une tâche rouge sur le côté gauche d'autant plus révélés par sa peau mate et ses yeux d'or semblables à des yeux de dragon.

* * *

Mais cette organisation n'était pas sans ennemis, les plus puissants d'entre eux se faisaient appeler Galaxia. Dirigés par Ryo Hagane, un homme d'affaire roux aux yeux marrons ayant à ses côtés son équipe commando, composée de son propre fils Ginga Hagane, 16 ans lui aussi roux aux yeux marrons portant une longue écharpe blanche H24, un chasseur de tête Kyoya Tategami, 16 ans les cheveux vert et les yeux bleus soulignés par deux cicatrices, une informaticienne de génie Madoka Amano, 15 ans brune aux yeux bleus toujours accompagnée de son ordinateur portable, et un informateur Tsubasa Otori, 16 ans aux longs cheveux d'argent et aux yeux dorés accompagné d'Eagle son compagnon ailé.

* * *

Dans les locaux de Galaxia une opération de la plus haute importance se préparait. Ryo et son équipe planifiaient une attaque dans les locaux de la Dark Nebula. Cette action avait pour but d'affaiblir les rangs de l'organisation afin d'en finir une fois pour toute avec eux et de récupérer de précieuses informations.

 **\- Vous avez tous compris ? Commença Ryo, Madoka tu vas pirater le système de la Dark Nebula pour lever toutes les sécurités que tu pourras. Pendant ce temps Kyoya et Ginga vous rejoindrez Tsubasa infiltré dans l'organisation depuis deux semaines, il vous guidera dans le bâtiment. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez l'occasion de neutraliser Ryuga, faites le. Il est l'élément le plus important de l'organisation si on peut le faire tomber et l'interroger, on aura un gros avantage sur eux.**

 **\- Oui patron ! Répondit l'équipe.**

Ils se mirent en route pour leur mission.

* * *

À la Dark Nebula, Doji était loin de se douter de l'assaut qui se préparait sur son QG, effectivement ayant un peu de temps pour lui il décida de s'amuser un peu et pour ce fait il se rendit en toute discrétion dans la chambre de son second qui était à sa fenêtre et regardait la ville endormie, les yeux vides. Doji s'approcha discrètement, le prit par les hanches et lui lécha l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le plus jeune. Le contact des grandes mains indélicates de son patron le fit frissonner, mais pas de plaisir loin de là. Ce qui allait se passer par la suite lui faisait peur.

 **\- Je m'ennuie Ryry, amuses-moi.**

 **\- Non ! Lâchez-moi !**

Il essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de l'adulte mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches, laissant un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu m'appartiens Ryuga ! Je fais de toi ce que je veux !**

Après plusieurs heures de plaintes et de supplications du plus jeune, Doji sortit de la chambre laissant son second en larme sur son lit en tenue d'Adam, le corps meurtrie et couvert d'hématomes, de brûlure et de plusieurs blessures profondes saignant abondement _(un peu SM sur les bord tout ça u_u)_.

* * *

L'équipe de Galaxia se trouvait maintenant à proximité des tours de verres, chaque membre de l'équipe restaient en communication grâce à des oreillettes. Madoka s'était placée de sorte à avoir accès à tout le système de sécurité des tours de verres et désactiva le plus de sécurités qu'elle put, soit pas grand-chose en fait. Ginga et Kyoya entrèrent donc à la rencontre de Tsubasa, ils allaient devoir être très prudents ils montèrent étage par étage en sabotant les installations de l'organisation et en volant toutes information pouvant leur être utile, jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage où ne se trouvait que des chambres. Ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas mais devaient le traverser pour rejoindre le dernier étage où se trouvait Doji, mais Kyoya se stoppa devant une porte en ébène où était profondément gravé un dragon.

 **\- Kyo bouges on a plus beaucoup de temps, lui dit Ginga.**

 **\- Tsubasa, il y a quoi derrière cette porte ?**

 **\- C'est la chambre de Ryuga.**

 **\- Je me disais aussi, on ne rate pas une occasion pareil.**

Avec l'aide de ses comparses il ouvrit la lourde porte à coup de pied. À l'intérieur Ryuga venait de bondir hors de son lit, il était habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'un T-Shirt noir ainsi qu'une veste à capuche pour couvrir ses bras écorchés et son cou marqué par des suçons et des morsures.

* * *

Un combat s'engagea entre les membres de Galaxia et Ryuga mais ce dernier manquait en puissance, ses coups n'étaient pas très précis et il était tombé à genoux plusieurs fois, haletant, sans que de réels coups ne lui soit portés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, son corps fut paralysé par la douleur et son esprit n'arrivait plus à suivre, un violent mal de tête s'empara de lui et il finit par tomber inconscient.

 **\- On est d'accord pour dire que je ne lui ai rien fait, se défendit Ginga.**

 **\- Il n'était pas au meilleurs de sa forme ça c'est clair, nota Tsubasa.**

 **\- J'espère au moins qu'il va bien, s'inquiéta Kyoya.**

Kyoya s'approcha de leur ennemi, son corps tremblait et des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front tandis qu'une expression de douleur animait son visage inconscient.

 **\- On va devoir se barrer les gars, Doji arrive et on a plus de temps, informa Tsubasa.**

 **\- Ginga aide-moi à porter Ryuga s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ryo nous a demandé de l'emmener si on en avait la possibilité, on l'a alors on l'embarque et bouge tes fesses, répondit Kyoya avec l'excuse la plus valable qu'il put trouver.**

Les membres de Galaxia s'enfuirent direction leur QG.

* * *

Au QG de Galaxia, Ryo avait classé la mission comme réussite, la Dark Nebula était maintenant grandement affaiblie par l'absence de son membre le plus puissant et par le sabotage de leurs installations. Ryuga avait été enfermé dans une cellule mais aux vus de son étrange comportement durant le combat et de son état actuel déplorable, Hikaru, la secrétaire de Ryo, dut appeler un médecin qui vint examiner et soigner l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Ainsi on l'emmena à l'infirmerie de l'organisation tout de même attaché au lit par des menottes, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie si il se réveillait. Quand le médecin sortit de la salle, il annonça son résultat à l'équipe commando et Ryo.

 **\- Je vous préviens tout de suite c'était pas beau à voir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Kyoya curieux.**

 **\- Plusieurs profondes blessures plus ou moins récentes sur tout le corps pas ou mal soignées.**

 **\- Auto infligées ? Demanda Ryo.**

 **\- Vu la netteté des coupures je ne pense pas, de plus il a aussi des brûlures, des marques de fouet, des suçons et des morsures humaines et animales sur les parcelles de peau épargnées de coupures.**

 **\- Comment il s'est fait ça ?**

 **\- Ça je l'ignore jeune homme, je suis médecin pas devin, bref votre ami est vraiment dans un sale état, il ne devra pas bouger avant un moment si il veut que ses blessures se referment correctement.**

 **\- Merci docteur.**

Le médecin s'en alla alors que l'équipe restait sur le cul de cette nouvelle.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent le chasseur de tête rendait souvent visite au blessé encore endormi, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il restait là pendant des heures à le regarder. Il gémissait dans son sommeil, malgré les soins apportés son expression de douleur ne quittait son visage que très rarement. Un soir, alors que Kyoya le regardait, l'endormi ouvrit soudainement les yeux haletant, l'air perdu, il laissa plusieurs grognement de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge, se débattant contre la douleur, les menottes laissaient une trace rouge sur ses poignets. Kyoya s'approcha de lui et le calma comme il put avant d'appeler les autres.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kyo ? Demanda Ginga avant de voir Ryuga gémissant, les yeux a demi-ouvert voilés de douleur, les poignets en sang.**

 **\- La question ne se pose pas.**

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi avec ses poignets ? Demanda Madoka.**

 **\- Quand il s'est réveillé il s'est mis à se débattre contre je ne sais trop quoi et les menottes l'ont blessé.**

Ryo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front, il était chaud et de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes.

 **\- Il est fiévreux. Il s'est passé quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qu'on a pu le penser … Ryuga tu m'entends ?**

Après un moment de silence pesant il répondit

 **\- Peut-être…**

Sa voix était fantomatique et extrêmement faible.

 **\- Comment te sens tu ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le roux, des yeux vides, plaignants, douloureux. L'adulte ne rajouta pas un mot et dit à son équipe qu'ils feraient mieux de le laisser se reposer. Kyoya opposait de la résistance, il avait de la peine pour celui qui était leur pire ennemi il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le laissant seul, l'équipe de Galaxia alla manger au fast-food du coin.

 **\- Je me dis quand même qu'on a bien fait de la ramener, soutenait Tsubasa.**

 **\- N'empêche qu'il s'est battu dans cet état là …**

 **\- A ton avis ses blessures datent de combien de temps ? Demanda Madoka.**

 **\- T'as qu'à lui demander, siffla Kyoya.**

 **\- Parce que si ça se trouve ça fait des années qu'il se bat avec un corps dans cet état et là c'est grave la honte pour vous les gars, ajouta-t-elle.**

La discussion allait de bon train entre les partis. Kyoya lui préférait ne pas se prononcer. Il restait silencieux un maximum. Il repensa à la réaction de Ryuga à son réveille, était-ce si violent que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a subit pour réagir de la sorte ?

 **\- Kyoya t'es toujours avec nous ? Demanda gentiment Tsubasa.**

 **\- Nan pas vraiment.**

Il paya sa part, se leva et repartie au QG, sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le réveille de Ryuga, la sécurité pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe était devenue futile et donc retirée. Il était bien réveillé maintenant mais il ne mangeait pas plus que ça, ne dormait que très peu et se murait dans son silence alors que l'état de ses blessures semblaient ne pas s'améliorer du tout, car effectivement dès que le médecin s'approchait pour soigner ses blessures il se mettait à grogner comme un chien apeuré et ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. De son côté Kyoya continuait ses visites, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait ça, le blanc ne parlait pas et ce n'est pas non plus comme si il était très distrayant mais il restait là pendant des heures à le regarder. À force il en vint même à se demander si il ne ressentait pas quelque chose de particulier envers lui, même si il trouvait ça stupide étant donné qu'il le détestait il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Mais un jour sa curiosité prit le dessus et au lieu de rester assis sur une chaise à le regarder il s'approcha doucement de son lit.

 **\- Ça va faire un moment qu'on ne t'a plus entendu, lui dit-il doucement.**

Comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse juste un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.**

Il passa le dos de sa main sur la joue du blessé sans que celui-ci ne fasse un mouvement , ce qui étonna Kyoya, il leva son regard vers son aîné qui le regardait de ses yeux éteints.

 **\- Doji, réussit-il à articuler.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit le voix de Ryuga, rauque et faible, prononcer le nom de l'homme au costard mauve, Qu'avait bien pu lui faire son propre patron ? Le voir si faible et vulnérable dans ce lit à côté de lui fit rougir le lion, il le trouvait adorable. Sans même savoir pourquoi Kyoya lui embrassa le front et bien qu'un peu tendu Ryuga ne bougeait pas.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète plus, tu es en sécurité ici.**

Voyant qu'il ne se débattait pas quand il le touchait, Kyoya lui caressait les cheveux en lui souriant chaleureusement. À son grand étonnement, le blessé lui rendit un mince sourire, triste mais un sourire tout de même. Le cœur de Kyoya s'emballa, il le trouvait vraiment trop craquant.

* * *

Épuisé par le manque de sommeil Ryuga finit par s'endormir alors que Kyoya était toujours à ses côtés. Mais cette fois, il dormait paisiblement un air angélique sur le visage, quand on connaissait le personnage c'était dur à croire et pourtant… Doucement il glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné, elle était froide.

 **\- Hey ! Kyo-**

Ginga fut coupé dans sa phrase par le regard meurtrier de son compagnon aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier désigna Ryuga endormit d'un coup de tête, lui intimant de parler moins fort.

 **\- Y'a mon père qui veut te parler, il a une mission pour toi, chuchota-t-il en remarquant l'air paisible de Ryuga.**

 **\- J'arrive, laisse moi une minute.**

 **\- C'est moi où il à l'air plus calme ? Demanda Ginga.**

 **\- C'est pas toi.**

Il retira sa main de celle de Ryuga et sortit avec Ginga après un dernier coup d'œil vers leur ancien ennemi.

 **\- Une semaine ?!**

 **\- Oui une semaine, je suis désolé que ça soit aussi soudain mais on a pas trop le choix.**

 **\- Hmpf, je vais préparer mes affaires.**

Le vert sortit du bureau de son patron qui l'envoyait une semaine en mission quelque part au nord du pays. Il allait devoir se passer de ses petites visites quotidiennes chez Ryuga, ce qui l'énervait encore plus car il semblait qu'il s'éveillait quand il était là, brisant petit à petit la carapace dans laquelle il s'était enfermé ces derniers jours. Il passa le voir une dernière fois, il dormait encore. Il lui embrassa la joue et caressa ses cheveux.

 **\- Je reviens dans une semaine, attends-moi.**

Il repartit pour une loooongue mission.

* * *

Enfin ! La semaine était finie, Kyoya se dirigeait vers le QG. Quand il y entra Ginga l'aborda à son grand damne.

 **\- Alors cette mission ?**

 **\- D'un ennui mortel.**

 **\- D'ailleurs pendant ton absence Ryuga s'est de nouveau mit à parler mais à chaque fois qu'on lui pose une question sur ce qu'il s'est passé il se renferme à nouveau et Papa pensait que tu pourrais y faire quelque chose vu que tu passes ton temps libre avec lui.**

 **\- Je vais le voir, merci de l'info.**

Sans un regard de plus, il monta à la chambre où se trouvait Ryuga. Ses blessures ayant suffisamment guéries pour pouvoir se lever, il était sur une chaise à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Le vert le saluât et le blanc fit de même.

 **\- Tu te sens mieux ?**

 **\- Mieux qu'il y a quelques temps en tout cas.**

Sa voix avait repris toute son assurance et son ton grave et puissant. Kyoya s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Le blanc n'y voyait rien à redire.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes vous aussi gentils avec moi ? Je suis censé être votre ennemi.**

 **\- A la base on voulait affaiblir la Dark Nebula en te capturant et en t'interrogeant, mais tu était dans un tel état que si on ne faisait rien tu risquais de nous claquer entre les doigts.**

 **\- Certes mais après… quand je me suis réveillé rien ne vous empêchez de m'enfermer à nouveau.**

 **\- Si… c'était moi.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'ai refusé auprès de Ryo que tu sois enfermé à nouveau et comme je suis du genre convainquant il a accepté.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas…**

Kyoya s'assit en face de lui et plongea son regard océan dans les yeux d'or de son interlocuteur. Son ton prit un air grave.

 **\- Pourquoi tu gardes tout ça pour toi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler…**

 **\- J'ai vu tes blessures… Si tu nous disais d'où elles viennent on pourrait t'aider.**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dis c'est Doji.**

 **\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ton patron fait en sorte de te mettre hors service.**

 **\- Parce qu'il m'a habitué à me battre même avec les pires blessures. Donc il s'en fiche.**

 **\- Et pourquoi il fait ça ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il s'ennuie…**

Ryuga détourna le regard vers l'extérieur. Le ton qu'il avait employé fit craquer Kyoya et il le prit dans ses bras. La surprise passée Ryuga répondit à son étreinte.

 **\- Je veux juste comprendre, chuchota le plus jeune.**

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kyoya s'éloigne les joues légèrement colorée.

 **\- Si tu veux savoir mon patron est la pire des ordures que porte ce pays. Moi et mon frère avons été victimes de son trafic d'humain et il m'a gardé pour faire de moi un combattant.**

 **\- T'as un frère ?**

 **\- J'avais … il a été tué … par Doji … devant moi.**

Le vert essuya de sa main la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Ryuga.

 **\- Le mien aussi … mais indirectement.**

 **\- Ça nous fait au moins un point commun.**

 **\- Je pense qu'on en a bien plus d'un. Tu hais Doji, moi aussi, joins toi à nous.**

 **\- Tu veux dire … Rejoindre Galaxia …**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je… je sais pas…**

 **\- J'ai encore un argument pour essayer te convaincre.**

 **\- Dis toujours.**

A ces mots le plus jeune posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, les joues rouges et le cœur battant. Surpris pour la deuxième fois en même pas une heure le blanc se laissa faire, son cœur accéléra et il ferma les yeux appréciant ce contact si doux, qu'il avait connu dans des conditions bien plus désagréable. Jugeant sa réponse terminée Kyoya se sépara de Ryuga.

 **\- Ok … J'accepte, lui répondit Ryuga le rouge aux joues.**

 **\- Génial ! Va juste falloir l'annoncer à Ryo maintenant.**

Le vert prit la main de son … ami ? Et l'emmena dans le bureau de son patron se trouvant deux étages plus haut. Il frappa et entra, tenant toujours la main du blanc.

 **\- Patron, Ryuga voudrait se joindre à nous pour combattre la Dark Nebula.**

 **\- Vraiment… Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?**

Ryo restait sur ses gardes quand à l'admission de leur pire ennemi dans son organisation.

 **\- Disons que je me suis laissé convaincre, répondit Ryuga posant son regard sur l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.**

 **\- Et quelles sont tes motivations ?**

 **\- Mon patron … Je le hais plus que quiconque sur cette terre.**

 **\- Au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair, commenta Kyoya.**

Ryo se demandait si le second de Doji détestait vraiment son patron ou si il ne faisait que jouer la comédie, mais à la vue de son regard il ne pouvait remettre en cause cette haine bien présente. Il hésitait encore à accepter quand un détail le frappa, Kyoya tenait la main de Ryuga. L'un comme l'autre n'aimaient pas être touchés, ce contact témoignait d'une confiance mutuelle, c'est ce qui le poussa à accepter mais en le gardant tout de même à l'œil, il s'agissait de Ryuga après tout et avec lui on est jamais trop prudent. Jamais. Même si il vaut mieux l'avoir avec soi plutôt que contre soi.

 **\- Kyoya, je te laisse lui faire la visite du QG.**

 **\- Oui Patron !**

Pendant que Ryo réfléchissait toujours aux éventuelles motivations de Ryuga, Kyoya lui faisait visiter le QG en finissant par l'étage des chambres où se trouvait la sienne _(on se demande pourquoi tien :p)_ et lui proposa d'entrer. Une fois à l'abri des regards Kyoya embrassa celui qu'il pouvait désormais définir comme son amant et au vu de la réponse passionnée que lui offrait le blanc il comprit vite quelle était la raison pour laquelle seul lui pouvait le toucher si facilement. À bout de souffle il se séparèrent.

 **\- Je t'aime, chuchota Kyoya**

 **\- Moi aussi … depuis notre premier combat …**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, comment tu penses que je supportais tant bien que mal les tortures de Doji : je pensais à toi. Pendant toutes ces nuits de faiblesse et d'insomnie, je pensais à toi. Chacun de nos combats sont gravés dans ma mémoire comme les moments où j'étais le plus proche de toi.**

 **\- Maintenant je suis avec toi.**

 **\- Et je ne compte pas te lâcher.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau débutant cette fois un combat de domination qui fut remporté sans peine par Ryuga. Normalement Kyoya n'aimait pas être dominé, mais l'être par Ryuga ne lui était aucunement dérangeant, au contraire ça l'excitait.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, toute l'organisation était au courant de la relation particulièrement étroite entre Kyoya et Ryuga grâce à la discrétion sans limite de Ginga et Masamune. Grâce au convaincants arguments de son petit-ami, Ryuga avait fini par tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails : de son enlèvement aux tortures de son patron en passant par la mort de son petit frère. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Kyoya.

 **\- Et du coup il s'était passé quoi avant qu'on te ramène ici ?**

 **\- Doji m'a rendu visite pendant la nuit … mais pas pour dormir, et comme il a des fantasmes SM j'ai dégusté.**

 **\- … ce mec est le plus gros enfoiré que je connaisse … écorcher un si beau corps sérieux c'est du gâchis.**

 **\- Au moins je suis sûr qu'avec toi il ne le serra plus jamais.**

Ryuga s'installa au dessus de son amant et le regarda d'un air gourmand avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ce qu'ils firent par la suite ne regarde qu'eux. _(ouais désolée je n'écris plus de lemon)_

* * *

Par la suite Ryo fut mis au courant des grandes lignes de l'histoire de Ryuga et suite à son récit il comprit enfin son aversion si grande pour Doji et ne douta plus un instant de sa fidélité. Sous la demande suppliante de leur nouveau membre Ryo accepta de mener une mission contre la Dark Nebula. Une mission dans le but de tuer Doji. Ryo venait d'expliquer la mission à son équipe et leur demanda d'aller préparer leur affaires en gardant Ryuga avec lui.

 **\- Sais-tu te servir d'une arme à feu ?**

 **\- J'ai été entraîné pour tuer de toutes les manières possible, même avec une petite cuillère, c'est pour dire.**

 **\- Je te demanderai d'éviter toute confrontation trop dangereuse à mon équipe, si tu juges qu'il y a un risque sert toi de ce revolver, je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Vous pouvez.**

Ryo lui sourit alors qu'il sortait. Non vraiment avoir Ryuga dans ses rangs était la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver à Galaxia.

* * *

Ryuga connaissait tout de la Dark Nebula : systèmes de sécurité et de défense, les moyens de détourner l'ordinateur central, la puissance, le classement et les aptitudes de chaque membre de l'organisation, les stratégies de combat, les planques, les passages secret et la manière de penser de son patron. Le but de cette mission était de s'infiltrer dans les tours de verres sans se faire repérer et en évitant au plus possible les combats. Ryuga menant l'opération Madoka n'avait pas eu besoin de venir, il n'y avait que Kyoya, Ginga, Tsubasa et Ryuga. L'équipe avançait doucement suivant les directives gestuelles de Ryuga, chaque ennemi rencontré était endormi au mieux, tué au pire. La progression se faisait lentement mais efficacement. Maintenant plus rien ne pouvait empêcher la confrontation entre Doji et Galaxia … sauf Reiji, le garde du corps personnel de Doji qui était devant la porte de son bureau.

 **\- Merde il reste Reiji … pesta Ryuga à voix basse.**

 **\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Kyoya sur le même ton.**

 **\- Le membre le plus puissant de l'organisation après moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Tsubasa.**

 **\- Je vais le tuer, et discrètement si possible. Il ne fait pas le poids face à moi mais ce que je crains c'est qu'il risque d'alerter Doji et sans l'effet de surprise c'est moins drôle.**

 **\- Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Interrogea Ginga.**

 **\- J'espère qu'un manque d'air va lui suffire à crever.**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- L'étrangler, répondit Ryuga comme si c'était parfaitement normal.**

 **\- T'es pas clair dans ta tête toi, se permit Ginga**

 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demander donc tu la fermes.**

Au moins c'était clair, les trois autres se turent tandis que Ryuga attirait Reiji vers lui, quand ce dernier fut à sa hauteur et plaqua un bras sous sa gorge et le serra de sorte à ce que Reiji ne puisse plus respirer. Le serpent se débattait mais comme l'avait prévue le blanc il ne faisait pas le poids face à sa puissance. Il finit tout de même par manquer d'air et tomber dans les bras de la veuve noire _(façon métaphorique de dire qu'il est MORT, nyhahaha, qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce personnage c'est dingue)_.

 **\- Bon maintenant il ne reste que Doji, je préviens ça va se finir en deux temps trois mouvements, vous pouvez rester là si ça vous chante.**

 **\- Oh non je veux le voir mort, protesta Kyoya.**

 **\- Comme tu veux.**

Il sortit le revolver de son étui et vérifia qu'il était bien chargé, enleva le cran de sécurité et l'arma.

 **\- Bon on y va ?**

Ils entrèrent sans la moindre discrétion. Mais Doji eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva une balle dans la poitrine, en plein milieu du cœur.

 **\- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle la vengeance, connard.**

Le brun s'écroula au sol, mort.

 **\- J'ai fais ma bonne action pour l'année.**

 **\- Wow, tu vises vachement bien n'empêche.**

 **\- Ironie du sort, c'est lui qui m'a apprit.**

Il rangea son arme, prit Kyoya dans ses bras, qui protesta mais il fit la sourde oreille, et commença à repartir.

 **\- On y va les jeunes ?**

Les deux autres se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et suivirent Ryuga tranquillement jusqu'au QG, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. Prochaine mission : faire la fête.

 **The End !**

* * *

 **Moi : Je reconnais que le départage du texte est un peu anarchique par moment ...  
Zoé : Et bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt.  
Moi : Bref, cet OS n'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas mon préféré mais bon je l'ai écrit alors autant ...  
Zoé : Le supprimer et ne plus y penser.  
Moi : C'est pas ça que j'allais dire _** **Zoé : Oups :3  
Moi : Bref  
Zoé : Arrête avec tes "bref tu saoul"  
Moi : Tu m'emmerde ...  
Zoé : A ton service ^^  
Moi : Donc je disais, ce n'est pas impossible que pour le prochain OS je passerais aux anciennes saison de Beyblade (datant de 2000 pour ceux qui s'en souviennent) car les autres OS sur BMF ne sont pas encore terminés (Période Bac, tout ça) Donc à la prochaine et review ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir :p**


End file.
